Christmas Wishes
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens if Derek goes deep under cover for almost 9 months but before he goes he shares one night of passion with his baby girl, if something happens to him while he's away will their Christmas wishes bring them together or will one night of passion be all they get to share?
1. Chapter 1

This chapter contains sexual content

Christmas Wishes-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia sighed as she shut her babies down for the evening, she stretched and reached for a picture sitting on her desk, she smiled as she ran her finger over his face. The man in the picture was her best friend and the love of her life Derek Michael Morgan and he had been undercover for almost 8 months.

She closed her eyes and remembered the last time she saw him, it was a hot night in May and they had all gone to Danny's Bar for a few drinks after a long hard case. He looked amazing in his clothes, he always did, she had been in love with him since the day they first met and he called her by the wrong name and she'd been hooked ever since.

The night was nice, everybody was dancing and laughing and having a good time and then it happened, he asked her to dance, her Penelope Grace Garcia and she finally accepted. He held his hand out and she slid hers inside his as he led her to the center of a crowded dance floor, when he pulled her into his arms it felt like heaven, so natural, like they were destined to be together.

Little did she know that one night of passion was all she'd get with him before he was called away on a case that so far has kept him away for almost 6 months and with Christmas being only 8 days away it looked like the first Christmas that she'd have no contact with him at all. She stood up and grabbed her things and headed out of her lair and toward the elevator.

The ride home didn't take long and soon she was kicking off her shoes and laying down on the couch, she rubbed her temples and said, "all I want for Christmas is for Derek to come home to us" as she rubbed her growing baby bump. She sighed and said, "mommy and daddy love you little one and hopefully soon daddy will be home with us".

She was exhausted and decided that she's sleep on the couch tonight so she reached up on the back and pulled the throw down and covered herself up and sighed as she snuggled into place. She closed her eyes and it didn't take long before she had drifted off to that magical night, that night that they finally gave in to their passions and made love.

Flashback:

They stumbled into her apartment and their clothes flew everywhere, as her body was totally exposed to him he moaned in appreciation, as his mouth latched onto one of her nipples she threw her head back and moaned his name. He picked her up and carried her through the beaded curtain that led to the bedroom he'd forever longed to take her to.

He placed her on the bed and she smiled as she slid the remaining clothes, his boxers down over his hips and as his erection sprang free she smiled and said, "make love to me Derek". He smiled and said, "your wish is my command baby girl" as he climbed on the bed and between her creamy thighs, as he entered her they both moaned in pleasure.

As they moved as one it was like their bodies were on fire for each other and both needed more, so much more, Penelope raked her nails up and down his back as he thrusted in and out of her. His hisses fell against her lips as his tongue thrust inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart gasping for air.

Penelope had never felt such passion before, Derek was the love of her life and the only man she'd ever loved or would ever love and it wasn't long before she felt her body getting ready to explode. Derek kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck and back to her lips, he pulled away just far enough to whisper, "I love you".

She caressed his cheek and said, "and I love you" before pulling him down into another passionate kiss, he smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him. A few hard deep thrusts later and they exploded in pleasure as wave after wave of orgasm rolled over them both, his lips were on hers again, he couldn't get enough of her, he loved her and only her and tonight, tonight he was finally showing her.

Before collapsing on the bed beside her he said, "I'll love you forever", she then rolled onto her side and cuddled close to him and laid her arm over his stomach and said, "I'll love you forever to Derek, you and only you". As the lovers laid tangled in a mess of arms and legs neither could have imagined that after the night of passion they shared that in the morning she'd wake up alone and he'd be gone.

But sadly he was

END OF FLASHBACK


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Wishes-Ch 2

Derek's POV

Derek Morgan aka Damien Miller was standing in his apartment looking out the window and as he looked out he couldn't help but think of her, think of the woman he'd been in love with since the day he met her, Penelope Grace Garcia. He sighed as he wondered what she was doing now, how was she doing, was she dating anybody.

His mind went back to that night, the night that would change them forever, the night he made love to her, to his dream girl, his baby girl, his goddess. He remembered every kiss, every touch, every word, he remembered it all and he couldn't help but wonder if she remembered their amazing night together. A sigh crossed his lips and then a smile as he remember their last dance before the left the bar.

He could feel her in his arms, smell her floral perfume and then he took a chance, he leaned down and kissed the side of her neck, one kiss turned to to and soon he was gently sucking on the sensitive part of her neck. He pulled back and whispered, "let's get out of here"?, she nodded her head and said, "lead the way hotstuff" and he did as he intertwined their fingers and headed out of the bar.

The drive home was spent with her practically in his lap and the kisses, the kisses that were making him drunk with desire and want for her and then they get back to her place and their clothes go flying everywhere. He could see himself standing in front of her and the smile on her face as she pulled his boxers down over his hips and his erection springs to life.

He sees himself climb onto the bed and getting between her creamy thighs, a place he'd dreamed of being since the day he met her and then they start making slow, passionate love. The bedroom quickly filled with their moans and groans of passion, one touch, one kiss turns into another and then another as they work as one to build each other up to an explosive orgasm

As me makes love to her he still can't believe this is real, he'd dreamed of this for so long and now it's actually happening, he's finally making love to her and he's going to make love to her the way she deserves. It's not long before she's tightening up around him like a vise and a few thrusts later they're in the throws of a passionate release as wave after wave of pleasure roll over them both.

He feels his heart racing as he looks down at her and says, "I love you, it's always been you" who would have thought that after that night of passion, their only night together that he'd be called away to go deep undercover. He remembered falling asleep in her arms, holding her, loving her and then waking up the next morning to find out he had to leave town and he stood looking at her one final time and he whispered, "I love you baby girl, I'll always love you, only you" and then he headed out of her apartment.

End Of Flashback

Derek was pulled back to reality when he had a knock at his door, he put his beer down and walked across the room to answer the door, he stepped back and said, "come in man" and after the man walked in he said, "so how's everything going, are we a go"?, the man said, "yeah, yeah he wants to meet you". Derek nodded his head and said, "good, good, when is this going down'?, the man said, "now, grab your merchandise and let's roll".

Derek said, "now, that's a little fast isn't it"?, the man looked at Derek and said, "isn't this what you wanted, you've waited months to get to meet him and now that it's going to happen you're backing out". Derek said, "I'm not backing out, help me grab the stuff and let's roll", the man grinned and nodded his head as he helped the man he'd got to know as Damien grab his merchandise so they could head out.

Little did Derek know that this meeting was going to turn even more deadly than anybody could have imagined


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Wishes-Ch 3

The ride to the meet was filled with Derek/Damien and the man talking about how close it was for time for Christmas and that brought a smile to Dereks face. He wondered if he'd be back home with his family and his baby girl by then. The car pulled into a huge building and the man turned the engine off and looked at Derek and said, "are you ready"?, Derek said, "let's do this".

They both got out of the car and started making their way through the warehouse and the more they walked the more nervous Derek was becoming, his spidey sense was going crazy. He scanned left and right trying to see any dangers but he never dreamed that he was only a few minutes away from having to fight to survive.

Derek looked at his associate and said, "where is he, I thought you said he was here Oscar", Oscar said, "he's here man don't worry" as they walked to a short hall and stopped. Derek swallowed hard and then heard a man behind him say, "welcome agent Derek Morgan", Derek turned to see a huge dark skinned man standing there.

He said, "I'm Damien, Damien Miller", the man stepped forward and said, "no you're not, your Derek Morgan a member of the BAU team, I've know all about you for months Derek". Derek started backing up and that's when he felt a gun in his back, he said, "I don't know who this Derek Morgan is but I'm not him, look me up, ask some of my associates they'll tell you" and the man said, "they'll tell me what you want them to say agent Morgan".

He aimed his gun at Derek and said, "I've known about you from the start and now it's finally time for me to take care of you" Derek said, "take care of me, what are you talking about man, I'm here to sell you this merchandise". The man chuckled and said, "no, no, no, you're here to set me up but I'm afraid that it's you that's been set up".

Derek looked around him and saw several men surrounding him and he said, "I don't know what" and one of the men stepped forward and said, "shut up" as he punched Derek in the stomach. As Derek gasped for air the man looked down at him and said, "it's time for you to pay agent and pay with your life", Derek shook his head no as the men around him laughed.

Derek opened his mouth to speak that's when he felt it, he felt the burning pain to his chest and stomach and he heard several shots, his hand went to his chest and when he pulled it back it was covered with blood, his blood. The man stepped forward and said, "nobody will ever find you out here agent your body will rot in this building, you will never see your family and friends again, never".

Everything around him started getting fuzzy and then his legs gave out and he hit the ground, the last thing he saw was the man standing over him and he said, "goodbye Derek Morgan" and then he fired one final shot at Dereks chest. Derek takes a deep breath and blows it out slowly as he watches several men turn and walk away laughing and as his eyes close he says, "I love you baby girl, I love you".


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas Wishes-Ch 4

Penelope Garcia waddled off of the elevator and as she started down the hall she heard Aaron Hotchners voice saying, "Garcia I need to see everybody in the round table room. She nodded her head and tiredly said, "on my way bossman", she sighed and wondered if the team was getting ready to be called away on another case.

When she got into the room she saw not only the team but Fran, Desi and Sarah, she said, "w w what's going on"?, Hotch said, "Garcia I was notified about an hour ago that" and she felt her legs give out. As she dropped to her knees Reid and Dave caught her and they helped her to the closest chair, she looked up at them with tears in her eyes.

She said, "no, please don't tell me he's dead, please don't tell me he's dead", Fran said, "honey he's not dead, he's not dead", Fran sat down in front of her and said, "he's been shot 2 times in the chest and at least 2 times in the stomach and right now he's in surgery". Penelope said, "I I I need to be with him, I have to see him".

Hotch said, "we're all going, we wouldn't leave without you Garcia", she said, "w w when are we leaving"?, Dave said, "right now kitten, right now", she nodded her head and said, "let's go". Reid and JJ helped her up and walked beside her as they headed toward the elevator, as they stepped on she closed her eyes and whispered, "all I want for Christmas is for Derek to be alright".

The flight to Texas took a couple of hours and Penelope sat and talked to Fran almost the entire flight, she looked at Fran and said, "we can't lose him Fran, he's got so much to live for". Fran said, "honey my son is a fighter and he's going to fight to come back to us, to you and my grandbaby", Penelope said, "what do you think he's going to say, going to think about the baby"?, Fran put her hand on Penelopes and said, "he's going to be thrilled especially since you're the babies mommy".

She weakly smiled and said, "I love him Fran, I've always loved him", Fran said, "and he's always love you honey", she looked at Fran and said, "he has"?, Fran said, "oh yes honey, when he'd come home for a visit it would be momma my baby girl did this or she said that". Penelope said, "your son has always owned my heart, it's been his since the day we met".

Fran said, "and you've owned his for that long", Penelope said, "how do you know"?, Fran said, "because he told me how much he loves you", her mouth flew open and she said, "h h he told you he loves me"?, she nodded her head and said, "he did and you know that my son isn't one to bear his heart like that". Penelope smiled and said, "no, no he's not".

It wasn't long before the jet landed at the airstrip and then the family climbed into the waiting SUVs and headed toward the hospital, as they walked through the doors Hotch and Dave walked over to the desk and flashed their badges and Hotch said, "we're here to see Derek Morgan". The nurse got on her computer and said, "he's still in surgery sir".

Dave said, "can you tell us anything about his condition"?, the nurse said, "he's been in surgery for several hours and so far their are no updates but if you all have a seat right over there when the doctor gets finished she'll be out to talk to you". They nodded their heads and said, "thank you" and then turned around and walked back over to rejoin the others.

Penelope said, "any news"?, Dave said, "he's still in surgery kitten but when the doctors finished with his surgery she's going to come out and talk with us", she nodded her head and said, "he has to be alright Dave he just has to be". Dave wrapped his arms around her and said, "he's going to be alright, he's a fighter and he loves you and nothing is going to keep him from coming back to us".

She said, "I hope you're right Dave", he said, "I am kitten, I am" as he held her tight while she completely broke down


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas Wishes-Ch 5

Penelope sat for a little while and then said, "I think I'm going to go to the chapel", JJ said, "mind if I go with you"?, she said, "not at all Jayje" as the two friends started walking away. Desiree looked at her mom and said, "you think she's going to be alright momma"?, Fran said, "she's going to be fine honey, right now we're all worrying about your brother but when he wakes up and is okay she's going to be fine".

Desi laid her head on her moms shoulder and said, "I love him momma", she said, "awwww honey and he loves you to", Desi said, "we can't lose him momma, we can't lose him to". Fran rocked her daughter back and forth and said, "and you won't, we won't, we just can't give up hope honey", Desiree nodded her head and said, "I know momma, I know" as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

As Penelope and JJ sat down in the chapel JJ intertwined fingers with her friend and said, "how are you holding up Garcie"?, Penelopes free hand slid down to her stomach and she said, "we can't lose him Jayje". JJ said, "he's going to be alright, you know him, honey he's a fighter and he loves you so much", she shook her head and said, 'what if he's not strong enough this time Jayje"?, JJ said, "don't think like that sweetie, he's going to be fine and when he finds out about this one he's going to be so thrilled".

Penelope weakly smiled and said, "you really think so"?, she nodded her head and said, "I know so", Penelope said, "I wish I could have told him about the baby Jayje, he needs to know he has more to fight for now". JJ said, "and when his surgery is over you can tell him", she nodded her head and said, "Jayje I was so sacred when I found out I was pregnant".

She gently squeezed her friends hand and said, "why honey"?, Penelope said, "because I was alone", JJ said, "you'll never be alone Garcie, never, you have all of us and we love you". Penelope said, "and I love you all so much, I don't know what I would have done without you after hotstuff went undercover", JJ smiled and said, "that's what family does for family".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "do we know what happened to Derek yet"?, JJ said, "the unsub must have figured out who he was and wanted to put an end to him". Tears streamed down her face and she said, "how can anybody do something like that Jayje, he's an innocent man just doing his job", JJ said, "to the crazies that doesn't matter honey".

The friends looked at each other and Penelope said, "he just has to be alright Jayje, he has to be", JJ said, "he's going to be honey, he will, you'll see", she smiled and laid her head down on her friends shoulder and closed her eyes as she sent up a silent prayer. She hadn't realized how long they'd been in there until Reid walked to the door and said, "the surgery is over and the doctor will be out to talk to us in a few minutes".

Penelope and JJ nodded their heads and stood up to follow him back to the others, when they got out there the doctor was walking over to fill the family in on how Derek was doing. They listened as she said, "my name is Mary Litton and I'll be agent Morgans doctor while he's here", they all nodded their heads and Fran said, "how's my son"?, Mary said, "it was a rough surgery, the bullets did a lot of damage".

Reid said, "were you able to get the bleeding stopped"?, she said, "we were and I'm not going to lie to you we lost him several times on the table but we were lucky enough to get him back". Penelope said, "how much damage was done"?, Mary said, "we had to remove his spleen, he has some bruised ribs and a lung was punctured but I was able to repair the damage.

Hotch said, "what aren't you telling us"?, the doctor said, "one of the bullets was close to his heart but I was able to remove it", Reid said, "and now you have to watch for secondary infection"?, she nodded her head and said, "exactly and the next 24 to 48 hours are going to be critical". Fran said, "when can we see him doctor"?, she said, "well right now he's in ICU and I can only let family in to see him".

Dave said, "we're all family", the doctor said, "for right now I can let his mother and sisters go in", Fran said, "what about his fiancée, can she come with us"?, Mary smiled and said, "sure, sure, just follow me and I'll take you to him". Fran said, "can the others come back and check on him"?, she said, "we have a waiting room in ICU if you will follow me I'll show you where it is".

The entire team followed the doctor up the hall and through several sets of double doors and when they came out she said, "here is the waiting room and I'll have the nurses come and get you when the rest of you can come and see him". They all nodded their heads yes and watched as the doctor, Sarah, Desiree and Penelope followed the doctor toward Dereks room.


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas Wishes-Ch 6

They stopped outside his room and the doctor said, "he's hooked up to a heart monitor and he has several IV's hooked up to him", Fran said, "what about a ventilator doctor"?, she shook her head and said, "after all of the trauma he's been through we didn't want to add another but if his breathing changes or he starts having any trouble we won't hesitate to hook him up to it".

Penelope said, "thank you doctor", she nodded her head and said, "if you need anything or something changes about his condition please don't hesitate to let us know", both Fran and Penelope nodded their heads yes. The doctor pushed the door open and Fran and Penelope stepped inside, as they walked closer to the bed the sound of the heart monitor beeping filled the air.

Fran went to one side of his bed and Penelope the other, they both sat down and took his hand in theirs, Fran said, "we're here baby boy, me and Penelope, we're right by your side". Penelope said, "hotstuff I need you to fight like you've never fought before, I love you and need you to come back to me, to us" as her free hand slid down to her baby bump.

As they looked down at him he was so pale, so still and it was breaking their hearts, Fran took a deep breath and said, "the rest of the team is outside into the waiting room". Sarah said, "hey baby brother, I'm here", Desi said, "me to big brother, we love you so much, please fight to come back to us".

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "hotstuff I need to tell you something, it's something wonderful, well at least I think it's wonderful". Fran looked at the girls and said, "let's step out into the hall for a few minutes", the girls nodded their heads yes and Fran stood up and said, "we'll be right in the hall honey", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you".

Fran, Sarah and Desi walked toward the door but before stepping out into the hall they all turned and took one final glimpse at him, Sarah then pulled the door open and they stepped out into the hall. Penelope gently squeezed Dereks hand and said, "hotstuff several weeks after you went undercover I found out, well I found out I was pregnant".

She sighed and said, "I was terrified, I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what you would want or would want me to do but as I got farther along in this pregnancy I fell head over heels in love with this child". Tears streamed down her face and she said, "I'm almost 7 1/2 months pregnant and I, no we need you to come back to us".

As she sat there holding Dereks hand she felt the baby kick, she smiled and said, "your son or daughter is going to be a soccer star handsome and I can't wait for you to meet him or her". She brought Dereks hand to her lips and gently kissed it and said, "I love you Derek Michael Morgan so please, please come back to me".

She closed her eyes and said, "all I want for Christmas is for you to open your eyes and be okay, if I get that I'll be the happiest woman in the entire world". She looked around when she heard something and there stood an old man with white hair and a beard.

She said, "can I help you"?, the man smiled and said, "it's me that can help you Penelope", she said, "h h how do you know my name"?, he said, "it's Santas job to know every bodys name". Penelope said, "Santa, listen I don't know what" and the baby kicked and she winced in pain.

He smiled at her and said, "trust me this is going to be an eventful night for you", she said, "eventful night"?, he walked up to the bed and put his hand on Dereks leg and said, "everything is going to be fine with Derek". Penelope said, "how did you know he was here"?, Santa said, "I'm the one that found him and brought him to the ER entrance".

Penelope said, "it was you"?, he said, "it was", Penelope watched as the old man then turned around and headed toward the window, she said, "where are you"? and he said, "I've got to get back home, got a big trip ahead of me in a few nights, gotta rest up and make sure all of the toys are ready".

She nodded her head and said, "thank you", he said, "you're very welcome and Merryyyyyy Christmasssss", she said, "Merry Christmas to you to Santa". Before putting his finger up to touch his nose he said, "remember it's going to be an eventful evening for you and your family".

As she watched him disappear she was hit with a pain, she grabbed her side and said, "ahhhhhhhhhhhh", Fran stepped into the room and said, "did you call honey"?, Penelope said, "I I I think I'm in labor". Desi looked at the girls and said, "get a nurse, get a nurse, it's Penelope, she's in labor".

Fran, Sarah and Desiree stepped aside and the doctor and nurses ran into the room, Penelope said, "I guess the old man was right", Desi said, "what old man Penelope"?, she said, "their was an old man and he, ahhhhhhhh" as another contraction hit doubling her over in pain.

The doctor said, "let's get her into room, it looks like we're going to have a busy night", Desiree ran up to tell the others what was happening and Sarah and Fran were right by Penelopes side as she was wheeled up the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas Wishes-Ch 7

When the doctor got her into labor and delivery she raised the sheet and then looked at Penelope and said, "you're fully dilated and ready to deliver your baby Penelope". Penelope said, "I need Derek, I need Derek", the doctor said, "honey right now that isn't possible", she collapsed against the pillows and said, "JJ, please get JJ".

JJ and the others were out in the waiting room when a nurse walked out and said, "is there a JJ here"?, JJ stepped forward and said, "I'm JJ, is their something wrong"?, the nurse smiled and said, "oh no honey, Penelope wants you in there with her while she delivers". JJ nodded her head yes and she looked at the others and smiled before following the nurse through to the delivery room.

Penelope was in the middle of another hard contraction when JJ walked into the room, Penelope said, "it's to early Jayje, what if something is wrong"?, JJ took Penelopes hand in hers and said, "this baby is going to be okay, he or she is part you, part Derek so we know it's a fighter". Penelope grinned and said, "what if I'm not a good mommy"?, JJ said, "that's not going to happen".

Penelope opened her mouth to say something as another contraction hit, the doctor said, "push Penelope, push" and Penelope squeezed JJ's hand and pushed and pushed until she heard the doctor say, "rest Penelope, rest". JJ said, "you're doing so good Garcie", Penelope said, "I love you Jayje but you're soooooooo not a good liar" as another contraction hit.

The doctor said, "pushhhhhhhhhh" and Penelope once again pushed and pushed until the was told by the doctor to relax, she collapsed against the pillows and said, "how much longer, how much longer"?, the doctor said, "on the next contraction we're going to deliver the head". Penelope nodded her head and grabbed JJ's hand and squeezed as another contraction started.

In Dereks room Fran was sitting by his side holding his hand, she gently squeezed it and said, "Penelope is in delivery right now baby boy, she's in labor and is giving birth to your child, my first of hopefully many grandbabies". She looked at Derek and said, "she needs you to open your eyes and come back to us Derek, she needs and loves you so much so please open those dark loving eyes of yours for me".

She closed her eyes and said, "all I want for Christmas is for my grandbaby, Penelope and my baby boy to be alright" she then looked at her son again and said, "I love you son and I can't lose you to, I lost your father and it almost killed me". Fran reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "so now listen to your momma and wake up".

In the delivery room Penelope collapses against the pillows and looks at the doctor as she hears, "on the next contraction we're going to deliver the baby, are you ready to meet your son or daughter"?, Penelope tiredly nodded her head and said, "more than ready". A few seconds later another contraction hit and she pushed and pushed until she heard the cries of her child as they filled the delivery room.

Penelope looked at the doctor and said, "my baby, how's my baby"?, the doctor cleaned the baby off and cut the cord and then said, "he's fine, your little boy is just fine" as she handed the crying tot to her. JJ pulled out her cell and snapped a few pictures and said, "awwww he's gorgeous Garcie, congratulations", Penelope looked up at her and said, "he looks so much like Derek doesn't he"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "I can see some of you in him to".

Penelope said, "I wish Derek were here", JJ smiled down at her friend and said, "I wish he was to Penelope, I wish he was to, Penelope looked down at her son and said, "hi little man I'm your mommy and soon you'll get to meet your daddy". In Dereks room Fran took a deep breath and said, "you can do it Derek, I need you to open your eyes and look at me".

She smiled as his eyes started fluttering open, she said, "there he is, there's my baby boy, Derek said, "m m momma where am I"?, Fran said, "you're in the hospital baby boy, you were shot and had to have surgery". He looked around the room and said, "baby girl, where's baby girl"?, Fran said, "she's, well she's in the deliver room".

Derek looked at her in disbelief and said, "she's where"?, Fran said, "congratulations daddy" as she smiled down at her surprised by oh so happy son


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas Wishes-Ch 8

Derek looked up at Fran and said, "I'm a daddy"?, Fran said, "well you might not be yet I haven't" and she stopped as her cell started beeping, she pulled it out of her purse and smiled as she saw pictures of her grandbaby with the caption, "BABY BOY GARCIA MORGAN". She said, "yes, yes you are, JJ just sent me pictures of your son".

He smiled and said, "m my s son""?, she said, "would you like to see him"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "yes please", Fran handed him her cell and said, "here you go baby boy". Derek couldn't help but smile as he saw the adorable little face of his son, he still couldn't believe it, his son, he, Derek Michael Morgan was now a daddy.

The baby had 10 little fingers and 10 little toes and then his eyes drifted to Penelope who was holding their son, she looked tired, very tired but still beautiful, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen as a matter of fact. Fran said, "if you're alright I'm going to go check on Penelope and the baby", he looked up and said, "I'm fine, please find out about my son and my baby girl".

Fran stood up and said, "I'll be right back", he nodded his head and glanced back down at the cute face of his newborn son, he ran his finger over the babies face and said, "he's our miracle baby girl, our little Christmas miracle". He looked up when he saw a man standing by his bed, he was an older gentleman with white hair and beard.

Derek said, "can I help you"?, the man stepped forward and smiled at Derek and said, "congratulations on the birth of your son", Derek said, "how did" and the man said, "I know everything about you Derek". Derek shifted and winced in pain and said, "don't worry the pain will pass in a few days and you're going to have an amazing Christmas at home with your family and friends".

Derek smiled and said, "do I know you"?, the man grinned and said, "oh yes, yes you do", Derek said, "you seem so familiar to me"?, the man said, "I found you and brought you to the ER entrance, I'm the one that got you help". Derek said, "thank you sir, you saved my life", the man shook his head and said, "it wasn't time for you to go son, you still have a long and happy life ahead".

He laid there listening as the man said, "I can't tell you much because I don't want to risk everything changing but let me just tell you that you will get the life and family with Penelope that you've always wanted". Derek smiled and said, "I've been in love with her since" and the man said, "since you called her by the wrong name that first day you met her".

Derek said, "that's right", the man winked at him and said, "I told you Derek, I know everything about you", he laid there looking at the man and after a few seconds he said, "you remind me a lot of a Santa Clause I met growing up". The man smiled and said, "that's because I am that man Derek, I'm Santa", Derek said, "and you gave me my Christmas wish"?, Santa grinned and said, "I've been following what's going on with you closely since you went undercover and it seems that you and Penelope had the same wishes for Christmas".

He sighed happily and said, "how can I ever thank you"?, Santa grinned and said, "just be happy Derek, just be happy", Derek then watched as the man put his finger aside his nose and said, "ho ho ho Merryyyyyyyy Christmasss" and then he disappeared. Derek laid his head back and said, "that was Santa Clause, I just met Santa Clause, nobody is ever gonna believe this".

Reid walked into the room and said, "nobody is gonna believe what"?, Derek said, "hey pretty boy, long time no see", Reid walked closer and leaned down and hugged his friend and said, "welcome home daddy". Derek grinned and said, "it's good to be home pretty boy, good to be home" as he watched one of his best friends sit down beside his bed smiling happily.

In Penelopes room she laid tiredly and waited patiently for her son to be brought into the room, she grinned when the nurse walked in pushing the bassinette, she scanned Penelopes bracelet and then the bracelet on the baby and said, "here you go Ms. Garcia". Penelope took the baby into her arms and said, "please call me Penelope".

The nurse smiled and said, "he's adorable Penelope", the new mom smiled and said, "he looks a lot like his daddy", the nurse said, "Derek Morgan, right"?, she nodded her head and said, "that's right". The nurse put her hand on Penelopes arm and said, "I have good news, he's awake and doing good", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you, thank you, that's the best news".

Penelope then looked at her son and said, "hey there buddy, I'm your mommy do you remember me"?, the nurse said, "your family is waiting outside, are you ready for visitors"?, she nodded her head and said, "more than ready". The nurse nodded her head and walked out and seconds later the team minus Reid walked into the room to meet the newest member of their family.


	9. Chapter 9

Christmas Wishes-Ch 9

Derek looked up at Reid and said, "thank you", Reid said, "what for"?, Derek said, "for taking care of baby girl when I wasn't here to do it", Reid smiled and sighed happily and said, "that's what family does Morgan, we're there to help when we can", Derek said, "I wanted to be here with her, with all of you but I couldn't".

Reid said, "we know and we are glad that you're back with us and that you're okay", Derek said, "I was so afraid, so afraid that I'd never see any of you ever again and when that gun went off I thought, I thought that was it". Reid said, "but it wasn't, you're here and you're safe", Derek nodded his head and said, "and I'm a daddy, can you believe that pretty boy, me, I'm a daddy".

Reid laughed and said, "and you're going to be the best dad ever", Derek said, "speaking of dads, how is everybody doing"?, Reid said, "we're good, great as a matter of fact now that we're all together again". Derek winced in pain as he shifted his weight around on the bed, Reid said, "easyyyyyy do you want me to get you something for pain"?, he shook his head and said, "no, I'm good, I'm good".

When the pain subsided Derek said, "I need to see her, see them, please Reid", Reid said, "right now you're in no shape to go anywhere", Derek said, "please, I haven't seen her in so long, I need to see her, feel her in my arms and hold my son". Reid stood up and said, "I'll see what I can do okay"?, Derek nodded his head and then watched as the man he'd always considered his baby brother walk out of the room.

Meanwhile in Penelpoes room she looks up at her family and says, "I need to see him", Dave said, "kitten you just had a baby, you need to rest", Penelope said, "and I can do that better if you let me see Derek". Fran said, "honey he's okay, he's okay", Penelope said, "we almost lost him Fran, please I need to see him, he needs to see his son, hold his son".

Reid walked into the room with a wheelchair and said, "are you up to a little trip"?, Penelope said, "that depends on where we're going"?, Reid said, "I have a very anxious daddy that's wanting to see you and his son". Penelope handed Fran the baby and said, "I'm soooooo ready" as Emily and JJ helped her out of the bed and into the wheelchair.

Once Penelope was situated in the chair Fran handed her the baby and said, "here you go honey", Reid said, "how about I take you and the baby to see him and then we give you three some time alone". Penelope looked up at him and said, "thanks boy wonder", he winked at her and said, "anything for my sister and nephew" and that caused Penelope to smile.

She looked at everybody and said, "thank you for everything", JJ said, "we love you Garcie", she smiled and said, "and I love you all so so much", Reid said, "I'll be back in a few minutes". The rest of the family watched as Reid pushed the wheelchair carrying Penelope and the baby out of the room and up the long hall that led to the elevator.

In Dereks room he laid there looking out the window, he'd missed her so much, he needed to see her, to kiss her and to tell her how much he loved her, his attention turned to the door as Reid pushed the wheelchair into the room. He pushed it over to the bed and said, "I'm going to go and give you guys some time alone".

Derek said, "thanks pretty boy", he said, "anything for you guys", as he walked across the room toward the door, Penelope said, "long time no see handsome", he said, "I've missed you beautiful". Tears streamed down her face and she said, "and I've missed you to", he looked at the sleeping bundle in her arms and she said, "would you like to hold your son"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes please".

She stood up and handed the baby over to him and she kissed Derek on the lips and said, "I love you", he smiled at her and said, "I love you more", she said, "not possible". She then held on to Dereks bed and sat back down in the chair, Derek looked at his son and said, "hi there little man I'm your daddy and I love you sooooooo much".

The little family then spent some time bonding and making up for lost time as a family


	10. Chapter 10

Christmas Wishes-Ch 10

Derek looked up at Penelope and said, "I'm so sorry that I wasn't here for you", she put her hand on his arm and said, "you would have been here if you could hotstuff". He glanced down at his son and said, "you must have been so scared when you found out that you were pregnant with him", she nodded her head yes and said, "I was angel fish, I was".

Penelope said, "but when I felt him kick for the first time I was totally in love", Derek said, "I missed all of that, the cravings, the mood swings, the sexual urges". She laughed and said, "and you missed the morning sickness", Derek said, "you look so beautiful", she said, "maybe we need to get your eyes checked, your vision needs to be checked".

Derek said, "you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me, you always have been and you always will be", she sighed happily and said, "and you are the sexiest man I've ever seen". He bit down on his bottom lip and said, "soooo" and Penelope said, "I know you were undercover and you probably had a girlfriend".

He shook his head and said, "no mam, no mam, I never needed anybody because I knew you were here", he swallowed hard and said, "did you"? and she said, "never, I love you and only you". Derek said, "and you're the only one for me, now and forever", she nodded her head and said, "now and forever hotstuff, now and forever".

Derek said, "Penelope Grace Garcia will you do me the honor of marrying me"?, tears streamed down her face and she quickly said, "yes, yes hotstuff yes" as she wobbily stood up and kissed his lips gently. He smiled and said, "I have a ring for you it's in my go bag", she said, "you already have a ring"?, he said, "I've had it for a long time".

She said, "how long"?, he grinned and said, "do you remember when I got into the ambulance and you led me through the city"?, she said, "yes and I'm still mad at you about that". He laughed and said, "I went that night and got the ring because I knew that we were destined to be together and I trust you with my life now and I will for the rest of my life".

Penelope said, "their is something that we need to talk about before our family gets in here", he said, "we do, what's that"?, she said, "we need to come up with a name for our little prince". Derek said, "did you have any ideas gorgeous"?, she smiled and said, "I sure do" and he said, 'well don't keep me in suspense, what's your idea"?, she leaned in and smiled as she told him.

He said, "I love it baby girl, I absolutely love it", Fran and the others walked into the room and Fran said, "you love what baby boy"?, Derek said, "we have some news for all of you". Dave said, "spill it son", Derek laughed and said, "I asked baby girl to marry me and she said yes", the room was filled with the sounds of hands clapping and congratulations.

Sarah said, "keep spilling it baby brother", he smiled and said, "we've decided on a name for our son", Fran said, "and what name would that be"?, Penelope said, "everybody we'd like you to meet Hank Spencer Morgan". Derek said, "Hank after my pops and Spencer after the best little brother a man could ever ask for", Reid beamed with pride.

He stepped forward and said, "I'm honored", Derek said, "would you like to hold him pretty boy"?, Reid nodded his head and leaned down so Derek could put the baby into his arms. Reid smiled down at Hank and said, "hi buddy I'm your uncle Spencer and I'm gonna teach you about magic, chess and definitely about Dr. Who", Derek rolled is eyes and Reid said, "heyyyyyy back off the doctor" and everybody started laughing and Penelope winked at Derek and said, "he's got a good point Adonis".

Derek said, "say it ain't so baby girl, please tell me you aren't a doctor whoian", she said, "ahhh my love I can not do that because I to am a convert", he rolled his eyes and Reid said, "don't worry you to will be converted". Derek grinned and said, "whatever you say pretty boy, whatever you say" as he watched his baby brother bond with his son.


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas Wishes-Ch 11

It was a few days later and Penelope, Derek and Hank were being released to head home, Derek was sore but healing nicely and the only reason he had been released to go home instead of spending the Christmas holiday in the hospital was he promised that he would stay in bed and rest. It was a promise he made so he wouldn't have to miss any more time with his amazing family.

The trio were all in Dereks room waiting on Reid to come and pick them up when Derek reached into his pocket and turned to face Penelope and said, "I love you baby girl and I know I've already asked and you've accepted butttttt I want to do this right". She again felt her heart racing as he said, "Penelope Grace Garcia will you do me the honor of marrying me"?, she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and said, "yes, yes hotstuff".

He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger, he then winced in pain, she said, "maybe we should stay here a couple more days", Derek said, "no, tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I want to spend it home with you". She smiled and said, "now how can I say no to that"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "it's easy, you can't" and leaned in and gently kissed her lips.

They pulled apart when Reid cleared his throat and said, "alright who's ready to go home"?, Derek and Penelope in unison said, "I am" and Reid grinned and said, "the nurses are on the way with the wheelchairs". Derek said, "I don't need a wheelchair" and Reid said, "spoken by the man that's suppose to be resting", Penelope said, "he's right angel fish" and Derek nodded his head yes in agreement.

Reid said, "everybody is at your place and ready for the festivities to start tomorrow", Derek grinned and said, "I can't tell you how much I've missed our times together as a family". Penelope gently kissed his lips and said, "us to Adonis, us to", Hank started fussing and Reid said, "I'll get him" and he walked over and picked up the carseat and said, "it's okay buddy, uncle Reids got you" and almost instantly Hank stopped crying".

Penelope said, "what are you a baby whisperer"?, Reid laughed and said, "I guess" and Derek said, "you are going to come in veryyyyyyy handy pretty boy, very very handy indeed". The nurses walked into the room and Reid said, "I'm going to take Hank downstairs and get him settled into the car and I'll be waiting at the front door for the two of you".

The nurse smiled and said, "we'll have them downstairs in a few minutes", Reid said, "thank you all for everything you did for Derek, Penelope and Hank", the nurse said, "you've all been a joy to have, Merry Christmas". Reid said, "Merry Christmas to all of you to", Reid said, "come on little man, let's get you in the car so we can drive to the front entrance and pick up mommy and daddy" as he walked out of the room and headed up the hall toward the elevators.

A few minutes later Reid was pulled around to the front door waiting when the doors opened and the nurses wheeled Derek and Penelope out, one nurse helped Penelope into the backseat with Hank. The other nurse gently helped Derek into the front seat, she said, "now remember Derek, take it easy with the ribs, they're going to be sore for quite a while".

Derek said, "don't worry I'm going to be good when I get home", Penelope said, "don't worry I'll watch him" and Reid made the nurses both laugh when he said, "and don't worry I'll keep an eye on all 3 of them through the holidays". He then put the car in gear and slowly and gently pulled away from the doors and headed toward the main road.


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas Wishes-Ch 12

As they walked up to the stairs Hotch and Dave walked out and helped Derek and Penelope inside while Reid carried Hank inside the house and closed the door. When they stepped into the living room they smiled as everybody said, "WELCOME HOMEEEEEE".

Derek said, "thanks guys, it's good to be home", Penelope smiled as Fran noticed the engagement ring on her future daughter in laws hand. She said, "congratulations you to, not only on my handsome grandson but on your engagement" as she picked up Penelopes left hand.

Everybody gathered around and hugged the happy couple and Dave said, "it's about time son", Derek said, "it's way past time Dave, way past time". Sarah hugged her brother and said, "we love you both so much and we're so happy for you", he said, "thanks big sister, that means so much to us".

Emily said, "we have a surprise for the two of you", Derek looked at Penelope and then at Emily and said, "surprise, what surprise is that Em"?, Dave said, "welllll" as he motioned for another man to walk into the living room. Derek and Penelope both smiled as Dave said, "this is Arthur Hill and he's a minister and he's here to marry you".

Derek said, "marry us, marry us when"?, Desi came out carrying a bouquet of beautiful flowers, she walked them over and handed them to Penelope and said, "uhhhh now". Penelope said, "now, now"?, Reid said, "yes now now, well unless the two of you don't want to get married now".

Penelope said, "of course we want to get married now but he's suppose to be resting", Fran said, "so after the ceremony you'll both be sitting on that couch and you'll be resting". Derek said, "what about it sweetness, wanna get married"?, she kissed his lips and said, "as if you have to ask, yes, yes, yes" and everybody laughed and clapped their hands as they moved into their positions so the wedding could begin.

JJ and Emily stood beside Penelope and Reid and Hotch stood beside Derek as Arthur said, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today in front of God and these witnesses to join together in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek Michael Morgan and Penelope Grace Garcia".

He looked around the room and said, "who gives this woman to this man in marriage"?, Dave stepped forward and said, "her family and I do" and then stepped back with Fran and the others. Arthur then asked for the rings and Fran stepped forward and handed him to wedding bands.

Derek said, "momma we can't take those bands, those belong to you and pops", Fran said, "your father would love the fact that you and your baby girl are wearing them". Derek smiled and nodded his head and said, "you're right momma", Arthur handed Penelopes band to him and said, "put this on Penelopes finger and repeat after me".

Derek took the band and slid it onto her finger and looked at the minister who said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my lawfully wedded wife". Derek said, "I Derek take you Penelope to be my lawfully wedded wife", he then heard the minister say, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you".

Penelope sighed happily as Derek said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you", Arthur said, "in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death do us part". Derek said, "in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death do us part", he blew out a deep breath and said, "I love you".

Arthur looked at Penelope and handed her Dereks band and said, "put this on Dereks finger and then repeat after me", she smiled and slid the ring onto his finger. She then heard, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my lawfully wedded husband", she happily said, "I Penelope take you Derek to be my lawfully wedded husband".

She then heard, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you", Penelope said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you", the minister then said, "in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death do us part". Penelope said, "in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death do us part", she winked at Derek and said, "I love you".

Arthur said, "if their is anyone here that can show just cause why this couple can't be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". A few seconds later he said, "by the authority vested in me by this state, I now pronounce you husband and wife", he looked at Derek and said, "you may kiss your bride".

Derek pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips gently, they pulled apart to the sounds of hands clapping and their family cheering them on". Derek said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she smiled happily and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan" as they leaned in for another kiss.

As they pulled apart Arthur said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Michael Morgan" and once again the air was filled with the sounds of their loving family clapping their hands as they all continued celebrating the marriage of their dear dear friends.


	13. Chapter 13

theiChristmas Wishes-Ch 13

Fran smiled and said, "alright I hope the two of you are hungry because we have a little reception set up in the dining room for you". Penelope said, "you all have gone all out for us, thank you", Fran hugged her daughter in law and said, "you're very welcome".

As they started through the house to the dining room Hank started crying and Hotch said, "I'll get him" as the others continued heading toward the dining room. He picked Hank up and said, "it's okay buddy, sorry that we woke you up" as he held the little boy in his arms and patted his back.

By the he got into the dining room with the others Hank had already stopped crying and Penelope said, "you need a few more of those bossman". Hotch smiled and said, "a few more would be fine with me Penelope" and Emily grinned and winked at her husband.

In front of them on the table was a several platters with sandwiches, chips, fruit and veggies and to the side of the food was the punch, soda and water. Penelope said, "everything looks good", Fran walked into the dining room and placed their cake on the table and Penelope said, "ohhh Fran that's beautiful".

There sitting on the table was a 2 layer cake and it was in the shape of a Christmas tree, Derek said, "very inventive momma, it looks great". Fran said, "since tomorrow is Christmas Eve I thought why not", Penelope said, "it looks amazing Fran, thank you so much".

Everybody grabbed their plates and started filling them up, when they were finished getting their food they grabbed their drinks and sat down at the family table. Hotch had put the sleeping Hank into the swing and put it in the dining room where they could keep an eye on him while he slept.

Derek said, "he's a good baby", Penelope said, "he sure is hotstuff, he sure is" as the family continued eating the delicious meal that Fran and the girls had fixed for them. When they were finished eating Dave said, "I don't know about you but I'd like me a piece of that cake".

The happy couple put their hands on the knife and pushed it down through and pulled out a piece and put it on the saucer in front of them on the table. They then picked up a bite and gently fed it to each other as their family smiled and the room was filled with everybody saying, "awwwwwww" as they watched the newlyweds kiss.

Henry and Jack were the first to start eating their cake and the looks on their faces proved that the cake was delicious, Penelope grinned and said, "I can't believe that we're married". Derek said, "me either, you finally made an honest man out of me baby girl" as he leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

Reid pulled out his cell phone and said, "it's time for their first dance as husband and wife, that is if you're able to do it"?, Derek looked at Penelope and said, "what about it momma, you up for a dance with your husband"?, she put her hand in his and said, "lead the way handsome, lead the way".

As the music started to "Here and Now" filled the room the happy couple smiled and started slowly dancing around the rather large room wrapped in each others arms. Their celebration continued for a few more hours before the newlyweds retired to their bedroom for the night.

Dave said, "don't worry about Hank, we'll keep him in our room so the two of you can get some much needed rest", Derek and Penelope smiled and again thanked everybody for their surprise wedding and reception before heading upstairs toward their bedroom.

Penelope pulled the covers back and they gently laid down and cuddled up in each others arms and soon drifted off to sleep wrapped in each others loving arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Christmas Wishes-Ch 14

The next morning the newlyweds woke up with smiles on their faces, Derek said, "morning baby girl", she gently kissed his lips and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff". He said, "soon sweetness, soon you can show me a good morning, afternoon and night" as he gently kissed her lips.

She looked at him and said, "was yesterday a dream"?, he said, "nope, you're really married to me, yesterday was real", she sighed happily and said, "so that means you're really mine". Derek kissed her lips and said, "and you're really mine forever and ever and ever".

Penelope said, "I was so afraid that I was going to lose you", Derek said, "I was afraid of that to but thankfully I'm here with you and safe". Penelope said, "I love you so much", Derek said, "I love you more", she laughed and said, "that's not possible angel fish" as he leaned in and claimed her lips with his.

They pulled apart breathlessly and she said, "how about we head downstairs to join the others"?, he kissed her lips and started kissing his way down her neck. She said, "Derekkkkkkk"?, he said, "Penelopeeeeeeee, we're on our honeymoon or have you forgotten"?, she laughed and said, "no I haven't forgotten but we're both to sore for this".

Derek said, "I'll never be to sore to love on my beautiful, sexy wife", she said, "ohhhh in a few weeks when I get the all clear from the doctor you're gonna get soooooo lucky". He smiled and said, "I've been lucky since the day I met you and the luck still continues today" as she gently kissed his lips.

Penelope said, "I was so afraid that we'd never have another holiday together, not another Thanksgiving, another Christmas or New Year". He put his finger over her lips and said, "you don't have to worry about that now because I'm here with you and nothing or nobody is gonna change that sweetness".

She smiled and said, "how did I get so lucky"?, Derek said, "I'm the lucky one because I have you", she sighed and said, "and I have you" as she gently hugged him. They laid there wrapped in each others arms for a few wan minutes before he said, "can I ask you something"?, she said, "sure, you can ask me anything".

He said, "do you want more babies"?, she said, "I do, what about you"?, he said, "I want a house filled with them", Penelope said, "that's music to my ears Adonis". Derek said, "I have something to tell you and you're going to think I'm crazy when I tell you".

She said, "tell me, tell me", he smiled and said, "when I was in the hospital I met Santa Clause", she gasped and said, "me to, he was in the chapel with me". Derek said, "he was in my room and he told me that I had a long and happy life ahead of me and all of my dreams were going to come true".

Penelope said, "that's what he told me to, are we both crazy"?, Derek said, "ohhhh I'm crazy alright but it's about you my sexy sexy wife" as he kissed her passionately. They pulled apart when somebody knocked on their bedroom door, Derek said, "come in".

The door opened and Fran stuck her head in the door and said, "Merry Christmas newlyweds", Derek and Penelope said, "Merry Christmas" in unison. Fran said, "everybody is up and waiting to open their gifts", Derek said, "we'll be right down momma", she smiled and said, "see ya downstairs".

She started to close the door and Penelope said, "how's Hank"?, Fran said, "he's great, he's been fed and changed and his uncle Hotch is holding him now". Derek smiled and said, "I can't wait to hold him in my arms this morning", Penelope said, "me either hotstuff, me either".

Fran grinned and said, "we have hot fresh coffee and chocolate muffins downstairs waiting", Penelope said, "we'll be right down" and Fran shut the door smiling and headed back downstairs to join the others.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	15. Chapter 15

Christmas Wishes-Ch 15

Epilogue

Derek and Penelope smiled as they sat on the couch, Hotch handed the baby to Penelope and said, "here you go mommy, he's missed you". Penelope kissed the top of Hanks head and said, "mommy loves you and missed you so so much to buddy".

Reid started handing out the gifts and everybody was ripping open their gifts, when Hank fell asleep Fran took him from Penelope and put him into his swing. He was sleeping so peacefully and he looked so adorable in the swing so Penelope couldn't resist snapping a few pictures.

Everybody was having such an amazing time together opening gifts, laughing and talking, Jack and Henry got everything they asked for and more. The adults loved all the sneaking around and buying the gifts as to surprise their kids, the sound of Christmas music filled the room.

The smell of chocolate and coffee filled the air, Penelope grinned as she watched Derek open his gift, even though he wasn't home with her at the time she still went ahead and bought him several gifts. She bought him a new leather jacket, a watch and the set of tools he'd always been wanting.

Derek had bought his baby girl several gifts while he was undercover and had them hidden in his go bag, he had bought her a beautiful diamond necklace, a pair of earrings and a beautiful bracelet. He also bought her a beautiful red nighty and he leaned in and whispered, "I can't wait to rip that off of you" and she winked at him and said, "neither can I".

When all of the gifts were unwrapped everybody was all smiles because they had gotten everything they had gotten, especially Henry and Jack. Hank had gotten about 10 sleepers, a baby blanket, toys, books and a doctor who mobile for his crib courtesy of his uncle Reid.

As Penelope looked around the room she smiled because she knew she had everything she would ever need or want right there in the room with her. She glanced at the window and saw a figure dressed in red standing there peeping in the window, she gently elbowed Derek and he glanced at the window and saw the same man.

They stood up and slipped into the kitchen and opened the door and the man stepped in and Penelope hugged him and said, "Merry Christmas Santa". He smiled and said, "Merry Christmas to you to Penelope", he looked at Derek and said, "and Merry Christmas to you Derek".

Derek said, "and Merry Christmas to you to Santa", Penelope said, "thank you so much for making all of my Christmas wishes come true". Santa said, "I try to grant the most special and most deserving wishes", Derek said, "thank you for making our wishes come true".

Santa said, "you're very welcome", he grinned as he watched the happy couple wrapped in each others arms, he said, "well I hate to but I've got to head out, got a big night ahead of me tonight". Derek said, "be safe Santa and thanks again for everything".

Santa said, "you're welcome and Merry Christmassssss" as he put his finger to his nose and disappeared, Penelope said, "Merry Christmas hotstuff". Derek kissed her lips and said, "Merry Christmas baby girl, here's to the first of many Christmas Eves together" as they intertwined their fingers and headed back into the living room to rejoin the rest of their amazing family.

As the day continued the family laughed, ate, talked and sang carols as they spent their first together with the newlweds as the amazing family they truly were.

I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR MAKING THIS YEAR AMAZING FOR ME, YOU'RE ALL AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU ALL AND HOPE YOU HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS


End file.
